DESCRIPTION (Taken from the application): The Second Intercontinental Meeting of the Hair Research Societies will be held on November 5-7, 1998 at the Renaissance Mayflower Hotel in Washington, DC Four hair research societies will meet for the first time from four continents: North America, Japan, Europe and Australia. This meeting will focus on recent advances in hair research. The meeting will concentrate on follicular genetic studies, molecular understanding of epithelial appendages, morphogenesis, epithelial-mesenchymal interactions, hair cycling, research methods, animal models, and follicular pigmentation. Two keynote speakers have been invited. Twenty-three plenary speakers will be invited based on abstract submission. Poster sessions will allow 100 scientists to present their scientific findings. It is expected that 300-400 scientists will attend this meeting. Participation of graduate and postdoctoral students will be encouraged by a reduced registration fee. Travel grants will be rewarded to young investigators. A summary manuscript will be prepared for the Journal of Investigative Dermatology (JID).